The Truth About Friendship
by Zok.Zok.Abbey
Summary: Lilly is trapped in her own life, and between her two best friends. There's a guy that could make it better... if he wasn't off limits. Sometimes life gets in the way of happiness. Nilly.
1. Broken Promises

**Authors Notes:** I'm not one for... Hannah Montana fictions, but lately I've been getting into it. And considering JB is awesome.. they're in it as well. Lilly plus Nick because I love them together. Reviews?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

"Please?"

"No."

"Just think about it!"

I am Lillian Truscott and I am having an argument with my best friend, Miley Stewart. Not really an argument, you see... it's more of... me begging and her declining. Honestly, why she wont take me sky diving, I haven't a clue. It's no fun going by yourself! Who would tell your family when you die!? That's why you bring a friend... to die with you. Alright, so that didn't make as much sense as I had intended, but who gives a crap? No I. Being an eighteen year old 'skater girl' is no fun if Oliver is visiting his grandma all summer and Miley is busy being Hannah. Honestly, I doubt Kelly Clarkson is as busy. I watched as Miley paused from getting readying to go god-knows-where (not sky diving, I promise you that), deep in thought. "Oh, in that case, NO!" I scoffed as she continued to put her earrings in. "Really, Lilly. I can't. And even if I could I doubt I would. That's the sort of thing you call some equally dudely guy to do!" I opened my mouth to yell at her for calling me a guy but she cut me off, "not that your a boy! Why don't you call... like, Jake or something?" Jake and Miley weren't exactly friends, but Jake and I grew extremely close the last few months when he's been in town.

"Miley he's shooting a movie in New York, you know that." I took a seat on the floor of her Hannah closet (where she was getting ready), crossing my arms as she did her make-up and whatnot. "But if he were here, I wouldn't take him! My dead body would be sued after he crashes or something." Miley paused to look at me, before shrugging as if in agreement, and continuing her primping. "Where's Hannah going anyways?" I asked this, mind you, as sourly as possible.

She raised an eyebrow at my tone but didn't pause getting ready, "The JoBros offered to take Daddy and me... or, Hannah, to dinner. You know how much they love us." I rolled my eyes. She didn't mean it the way it came out, I know, but I couldn't help but find everything Miley does extremely annoying lately. I can't explain it. It's like when you've been locked in a closet with someone for too long and your tired of talking to them. Miley and I have had ten years of friendship. It's about time she annoys me. It'll pass, after her next tour. I'll stay home because mom is being clingy and begs, and when she comes back it'll be just like before.

Yeah. This has happened before. But right now, spending time with my best friend was sounding so much better than sitting home alone all night. "Count me in!" I jumped up, searching for the newest Lola wig.

Miley paused looking at me like I was crazy. "Lil. They invited Daddy and me. I can't just take someone without telling them!" Miley has this thing. She's terrified I'll steal Nick from her. Stupid? Yes. Specially since Joe and her aren't even dating. But she has a thing for him, and I would never go there. Honestly, I'm sick of her assuming I would. When have I ever been untrustworthy to her? Never. Yet, she doesn't trust me.

Our friendship, as you can tell, is on the rocks. It all started when Mikayla decided to be friends with me. Which I even thought was weird, since she never seemed to like me. But one night like, two years ago, she ran into me at the mall and we ended up shopping together. It was weird, and I told Miley and she freaked. Thought I was ditching her. Of course I promised to never speak to Mikayla again, slightly annoyed. She's nice, even if she isn't to Hannah. And she understood me. Like how Miley and I used to be together. Anyways, I continued to email Mikayla. Miley doesn't know about this, of course. And I'd like to keep it that way, but she has honestly been my only good friend lately. She's more popular than Hannah now and she still writes me like, everyday. Honestly, sometimes I just think Miley doesn't WANT to make time for me. "Miley I wont make a move of Nick. God. I'm just bored out of my fucking mind. OK? Call them, they wont mind." I felt like I was speaking to a bomb that was going to explode, so I was forced to control my anger.

Needless to say, she huffed and pulled out her phone. Thirty minutes later, two very moody girls sat in the back of the limo. They being Lola and Hannah, of course. By the time we got the the restaurant with her dad, who didn't even want to know what we were fighting about this time, the silence from both of us had yet to be resolved, and I didn't care enough to make up. You could probably cut the tension with a knife right now. I don't care. The restaurant was nice. Not to fancy, but not hill-billy like Miley. Don't mind me, just annoyed.

The three were at the restaurant (Denise, Paul and Frankie didn't feel the need to come...) by the time we got there, I think they picked up on the tension right away. Considering Miley and I glared at each other the whole time. Honestly, this was just the fifth fight we'd gotten into this month. How pathetic is that? Very. Half way through bread I heard my phone vibrate, and gingerly took it out of 'Lola's purse and flipped it open. "Rocking L here." Rocking L is the safest way to introduce myself. So if its someone for Lola they'd assume that's what I mean, and same for Lilly. "Oh. Hey Rocking M." Mikayla. Rocking M is also the safest way to not get into a bigger fight with my best friend. "Just eating out. Oh, you are. Where?" She told me to look around. So I did, and spotted her with her family, whom I know personally, a few tables away. She knows about my alter-ego. That sounds silly, but I convinced her enough that I had met Hannah a year ago, and that I didn't want to get mobbed by simply being her friend, so I made Lola. I could tell she didn't completely believe me, but she went along with it. Because she was a good friend.

I couldn't help but grin. The first time I grinned since this whole fiasco. And lets just say the table noticed. Nick, strangely, seemed to brighten, "There's the smiley Lola we know!" Lola had met the Jonas Brothers a few times, but not enough to make them friends. That made anyone at the table that wasn't looking at me, look. Which was Miley. And it was a look of jealousy. Oh brother. And then they followed what I was giggling at. Which was Mikayla, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. The table was silent again. "Oh." It's very well known now that they (Hannah and Mikayla) hate each other. 'Kayla stopped on the spot, realizing she was attracting attention, and I saw she looked sorry. She knows Hannah hates her. She doesn't know Miley does, so she assumes that's why we can't hang more. Hannah ordered me. Which is true... but it was Miley and Hannah combined.

I frowned as Miley/Hannah gave me an icy glare. I gulped, noting that this was the first time she's acknowledged me this evening. "Lola, can we speak? In the ladies room?" I didn't reply, just stood and walked to the bathroom with my head hung low. My phone vibrated on the way there, and me being me looked at it. Mikayla sent me a text that said, 'You look like a five year old about to be punished. Good luck, bestie. If mean Hannah hurts your feelings we can get some ice cream with my peeps later: D -Kayla' I knew very well her 'peeps' was her brothers, and couldn't help but smile. She wasn't this rough tough chick that you'd try to make her out to be. Honestly, she had the biggest heart ever.

"What was THAT about, Lilly? I thought you PROMISED!" She broke when we got in the bathroom. And I knew I was hurting her by being best friends with Kayla as well, but... she's no FUN anymore. At. All. She doesn't joke and she isn't even sarcastic. She works, and works, and works. Oh, and works some more.

"Miley, it isn't my fault you hate her. She's one of my best friends! And she isn't as mean as you think she is.." I paused, "BESIDES. Your the worst friend lately! Honestly, Miles. All you do is work, and when your not working, your yelling at me! I don't want to be your stupid punching bag! Damn it! I know your stressed but I AM TOO! And at least despite the fame, Kayla knows that! GOD! I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Don't." Is what I heard while walking away with tears streaming down my face.


	2. You've Got a Friend

A/N I'd like to note that this is NOT an Anti-Miley fiction. I PROMISE. Best friends fight. They happen to have a mega fight in this. In fact... they de-friend in this. But I'm not saying I dislike Miley. Cyrus, Stewart, or otherwise. In this story, however, I'm making Miley...well, you'll see. Also, the Nilly will come.. later in the story. YEP! I'm making you wait. But it'll be worth it in the end. I promise. I've even thought of a sequel to this, if all goes well.

parakeet17 - I. Love. Nilly. It's like an addiction. And I felt that I could see Miley like this as well-- she sometime's is over sensitive. That's just the character of Miley. ; P

The water fountain made a very pretty sound. Something only I would notice, I guess. But the constant water made me feel happy. Kayla was sitting next to me, her legs pulled into Indian style in her seat, as mine were swaying from the fountain edge freely. Both of us were licking our ice creams quietly. Hers was vanilla with sprinkles, mine is amazingly yummy chocolate. Her big brother, Danny, who is 21 and gorgeous left with her little brother Travis, so we could talk. Although we haven't. But she changed that quickly. "I'm sorry about the restaurant. For some stupid reason it didn't click in my mind that you were with Hannah, not Miley, and I thought it would be okay..."

I shrugged, trying to look like my Miley fight hadn't affected me. "It's fine. We were fighting anyways." My blonde hair flowed freely with the wind. My Lola wig was in Mikayla's brothers jeep, somewhere in the back seat. I looked up at my newest best friend. We were different in so many ways... like Miley and I. Except we had one thing in common. Best friends with Jake Ryan. Hah. They never got together, they both seemed to past that phase, and I was glad because we were free to be best friends without me being the third wheel. Oh, and we both love to shop. But meh.

Kayla nodded, knowing I didn't want to talk about it. Instead she let out a sly grin as she nudged me with her elbow. "How 'bout that Nick Jonas? Eh? Eh?"

I laughed at her tactics. "Yeah, what about him?" I knew what she was getting at, but decided to play innocent. Here's the thing about Mikayla. She pays attention to the details of situations, and she is very persistent. It feels almost weird that I can say that, but... we've been best friends for like, two freaking years. And it feels like so much more. It's strange now that Miley knows... Like I'm free to actually hang with my best friend. Or... my other best friend.

"What, only the fact that he was totally checking your butt out when you were walking to your death!" I scoffed. Nick Jonas didn't check people out. I mean, he does... but he didn't check ME out. I'm the sort of girl that is ignored in those situations. Besides, he probably likes... Miley. "I'm serious!" She giggled, poking me. I couldn't help but grin. "Oh hey, now that the cats out of the bag," I noted how much it sounds like we were felons, "Want to go to my new movie premier as my BESTIE!?" Honestly, that took me by surprise. I've been so used to being ignored, for like a year by Miley, where I have to ask to go instead of being asked, that being asked felt nice. That didn't make sense, did it? Whever, you understand. "Pleaseeee?" She stuck her bottom lip out into a pout. I laughed and shoved her--playfully-- as she continued trying to persuade me, even though I was more flattered. "Jake promised to be there! And Hannah will be there-- but we can totally ignore her! Even snarl and glare at her!" I giggled. She sounded way to excited about dong that. "And you can go as Lola, if you want..."

I smiled. "I don't wanna go as Lola. I wanna go as Lilly, your best friend." This could be irresponsible, and stupid, but I'm willing to risk it.

"OMIGOD! THAT MEANS YOUR GOING, RIGHT!?" I nodded, and she tackled me into a hug. "Yay, bestie, yay, bestie, yay, bestie!" AHHH. She may be small but she sure can tackle with the best of them. "And we can do my favorite thing now that your in a fight..." Oh boy. "DISS HANNAH MONTANA!" I giggled at how happy she was about that.

"HEY BRAT! MOM WANTS YOU HOME!" I looked over to...sigh, Danny. He is way to cute.

"I'm coming!" She yelled in her direction, "Want to sleep over?" What are the pros and cons of this situation? We could talk about Nick Jonas, the hottest kid in the world as of now, without her getting all jealous like Miley would. And we could test this whole 'best friend' thing more. And I could be digging a bigger hole of my testy friendship with Miley... Which all in all, I didn't actually want to do.

"Sure."

And so in classic sleep over fashion we spent the night chatting, and eating, and gossiping and watching movies. And it was like old times. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey pals!

So, I'm Abbey, as some of you know. And I know if you're reading this you probably like my stories and want me to update.

Or at least this one you're veiwing.

And I just thought I'd tell everyone that I'm going to stop posting on this website.

But not all together!

Well, unless you're reading a story I've decided to discontiue. But I'll probably continue them all eventually if insuration hits.

But anyways, here is the link to the new place I'll be updating,

z4.invisionfree .com/ HomestyleFiction/

With no spaces and you have to register to see the thing.

You click 'fanfiction' and then my named, Abbey! WOOO.

Love you!

And if you don't see the story you want me to continue on the new place just PM me and complain and I'll put it up/update it (I deleted some stories from there not long ago, therefore there isn't terribly a lot).

So yeah. See you there!


End file.
